Overleg gebruiker:MilesColtrane/Taal
Interesting. Misschien een 'kunstmatige Libertaanse taal' ;p 28 jun 2008 19:12 (UTC) :Mφп tюl! Ik mən hèt! Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 19:13 (UTC) ::"mooie taal"?!? Ik denk dat je mφju tюl bedoelt. :P En dat het kunstmatige taal wordt, dacht ik ook al. Lijkt me het meest realistisch. MilesColtrane 28 jun 2008 19:18 (UTC) :::Bijvoorbeeld :D 28 jun 2008 19:19 (UTC) ::::Dat bedoel ik ja, hoezo moju thol? Wat betekent dat? Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 19:21 (UTC) :::::Ehem :p 28 jun 2008 19:22 (UTC) ::::::Hehe, wacht even, deze taal zal geen tweeklanken hebben, dus "mooi" wordt waarschijnlijk gewoon "mφ" of zoiets, zonder die typisch Hollandse j erachter. En ю = aa, dus moet wel degelijk tюl zijn. MilesColtrane 28 jun 2008 19:28 (UTC) :::::::Zei ik ook. Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::Grappig, ik had al uitgewerkt hoe het zit met adjectieven en toch heb ik me laten verwarren door jou. "mooie taal" = tюl mφ. Want 1) zelfstandig naamwoord komt steeds eerst 2)afleidingen bestaan bijna niet, de zinsconstructie zegt genoeg of zou genoeg moeten zeggen :P Duidelijk genoeg? MilesColtrane 28 jun 2008 19:33 (UTC) :::::::::Nee :) Kan je misschien een beetje helpen met mijn boek ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 19:34 (UTC) Idd best wel een makkelijke taal . Nog geen naam? Misschien iets wat afgeleid is van Coltrane :D. Coltra, Colart... :p 29 jun 2008 14:06 (UTC) Ziet er knap uit. Ben je toevallig al aanwezig op conlang.wikia? Daar doen ze niet anders 29 jun 2008 14:47 (UTC) :Ik snap er nu wat meer van. 213.10.27.88 29 jun 2008 14:53 (UTC) ::Daar ben ik blij om, Tahrim, ik voelde mezelf al een slechte leraar :). En bedankt iedereen voor de complimentjes, maar de taal is nog lang niet af, veel werk zeg :P. Op Conlang kom ik niet, dit is de enige wiki waar ik actief ben. MilesColtrane 29 jun 2008 20:01 (UTC) :::Misschien kunnen we dit het Libisch noemen? Greenday2 30 jun 2008 15:41 (UTC) ::::Of Kuntaans (Kunst Libertaans) ofzo Tahrim Veltman 30 jun 2008 17:29 (UTC) ::::Greenday2, Libisch bestaat al, 't is een vorm van 't Arabisch gesproken in Libië. --OWTB 1 jul 2008 08:26 (UTC) :::::Heb er even over nagedacht, en kwam met: Wegwon. :::::*weg = 1. manier (figuurlijke weg) 2. baan (letterlijke weg) :::::*won = één (getal) :::::*wegwon = eenvoudig, simpel (bijvoeglijk naamwoord), samengesteld uit de twee bovenste delen (letterlijk dus: "één manier") :::::Wat denken jullie ervan? MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 10:48 (UTC) Ik vind het een speciaal idee. -Markvondeegel 1 jul 2008 11:40 (UTC) ::::::Waarom kent deze taal geen b''?'Hoe kan ik nu ooit mijn naam goed schrijven?:)Bob I 1 jul 2008 12:35 (UTC) :::::::Omdat in het Nederlands een ''b soms als een p wordt uitgesproken (bv. in "job") en ik probeer er voor te zorgen dat een letter slechts op één manier uitgesproken kan worden, liet ik de b vallen, als ook z (->s), d (->t), v (->w, omgekeerd zou logischer zijn, maar ik vind de "w" leuker :P), c (->k). Hehe, je zult je naam moeten "wegwonsen", bijvoorbeeld 'Pop'. :D MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 12:43 (UTC) ::::::::Normaal is het juist dat plofklanken stemhebbend worden, verdoffen of vervallen, dus þ->d, b->p, d->t, v->w, p->f, s->z :) --OWTB 1 jul 2008 12:48 (UTC) :::::::::Weet ik, OWTB, da's de exacte theorie erachter :P. Alleen weet ik nog niet wat aan te vangen met bijvoorbeeld de ng in bang en nk in klank. Heb ik tot nu toe vermeden. MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 12:52 (UTC) ::::::::::/ŋ/ is het teken voor ng, /ŋk/ voor nk. (in Internationaal Fonetisch Alfabet, IPA) --OWTB 1 jul 2008 13:01 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, ik twijfel gewoon of ik de twee klanken zou laten vallen (of liever:vermijden) of er twee aparte lettertekens zou voor maken. MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 13:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik moet zeggen dat de lettertekens die je tot nu toe hebben bijzondere keuzes en combinaties zijn :D --OWTB 1 jul 2008 13:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja, het taaltje is wel eclectisch op z'n schoonst gezegd, of het resultaat van experimenteel linguïstische inteelt? :P MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 13:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dat is een beetje lastig te onthouden/te begrijpen voor een Limburger... Laten we het op bijzonder houden. --OWTB 1 jul 2008 13:14 (UTC) Tabelletje Aangezien ik me knoerlijk verveelde heb ik je tabelletje ietsjes uitgebreid met IPA. :Schitterend!!! Was ikzelf te lui en onbekwaam voor :P ! Mag ik het gebruiken? Maar kan ik wel kiezen dat een r nooit als een Frans r wordt uitgesproken (dus geen "r")? MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 14:15 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk :) --OWTB 1 jul 2008 14:20 (UTC) :::Bedankt!!! MilesColtrane 1 jul 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::::Gaer gedaon :) --OWTB 1 jul 2008 14:45 (UTC)